Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display control technology, and in particularly, to a display apparatus and a display control method.
Background of the Disclosure
With development of display technologies, people put forward higher and higher requirements on image quality, wherein a most important point is that image resolution is developed to be higher and higher from full high definition (FHD) resolution with 1920*1080 pixels to 4K resolution with 3840*2160 pixels, even to 8K resolution with 7680*4320 pixels. With the increase of the resolution, displaying by applying a single independent display panel becomes more and more difficult. Specifically, higher image resolution generally requires a display panel with larger size, which leads to a lower yield for producing the display panel. Therefore, generally, several sub display panels with lower resolution are spliced and packaged together to form a display panel with higher resolution.
Different connecting forms between the sub display panels will lead to different sequences of display data which is sent to each sub display panel. Therefore, when the apparatus is under debugging, the connecting form (i.e., topology) need to be judged, and then the sequence of the display data is adjusted according to the topology, the adjusted display data is provided to the plurality of sub display panels of the display panel for displaying. Once the topology of the plurality of sub display panels has been adjusted, corresponding reconfiguration should be set. These work will take a lot of time and efforts.